


Morn

by TheBlackMagister



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A little, Bottom Rick Grimes, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Gentle Sex, I mean kind of, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Mostly Fluff, Negan Needs A Hug, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Top Negan (Walking Dead), Voice Kink, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: Rick and Negan spend a lazy morning together.





	Morn

**Author's Note:**

> one-off fic in between fics

“Hey, Rick?”

Rick lets out a soft groan into the pillow, breath catching in the fabric and heating his face. He wishes Negan would just _go to sleep_ , damn it.

“What?”

Negan doesn’t say much at first, instead rolling over and slinging one arm over Rick’s back. Rick lets out a sigh that warms his cheeks, and after a moment Negan shifts so he’s half on top of Rick. He’s warm and soft and for a few heartbeats Rick thinks he’s asleep, had been talking in his dreams. It’s not unusual; Negan tends to talk a lot, even in his sleep, and he’s prone to nightmares on top of _that_ , so Rick’s prepared to go right back to sleep. Then he sighs, hot on the back of Rick’s neck, and both hands roam down Rick’s sides – not sexually, just as if to be sure Rick’s still there.

“I’m sorry.”

Rick lets his fingers brush over the backs of Negan’s hands. “What for?”

“The way we met.” Negan nuzzles into Rick’s neck with a pathetic little noise. Oh boy. It’s one of _those_ nights.

“Negan,” Rick sighs, gently dislodging Negan from on top of him and rolling over. “That was ages ago, babe. Hell – _Maggie_ has forgiven you.”

“I know.” Negan lets out a long breath, turning over to face Rick, hazel eyes sad. “But.. I just.. I don’t know. I still feel guilty.”

“You know that’s why I fell in love with you?” Rick murmurs, and Negan frowns. “You feel bad for what you’ve done.”

“Of course I do,” Negan snorts. “I.. never wanted this.”

“I know.” Rick lifts one hand to the side of Negan’s face and Negan leans into his touch. “And I hated you ‘cause you didn’t see what you’d done wrong. But now you do, and you’re working on that. And we’re all going to support you, _I’m_ going to support you, because I know you’re gonna be able to do it.”

Negan exhales, eyes closing. Rick wishes there’s something he could do to make his older counterpart feel better; but he’s been here before, in Negan’s place, trying to overcome the absolute guilt eating him from the inside, and he knows better than anyone this is something Negan will have to get over by himself.

“I love you,” Negan murmurs, after a few moments of silence, eyes still closed. “You know that, right?”

“I know.” Rick says again, laughing softly. “I love you, too. Can we go to sleep now?”

“Absolutely not.” Negan grins a little, eyes opening again, and he rolls over to pepper Rick’s face in kisses. Rick squeals, beginning to squirm, unable to hold in little giggles. The kisses are just light enough to tickle, especially when they drag down to Rick’s neck, and Rick just _knows_ Negan’s proud of himself, based on the grin on the other’s face.

“Stop,” He manages to gasp in between bursts of laughter, panting. “Stop, stop, oh my God!”

Negan pulls back, smirking, and Rick gives him a playful shove, trying to catch his breath. Rick’s all pink now, flushed with exhilaration; and damn, is he pretty, breathless and laid out in the moonlight, blue eyes bright with laughter and affection. His curls are everywhere, all over his face and the pillows and clinging to his neck, and damn if Negan couldn’t just devour him right then and there.

“What’re you thinking about?” Rick says, once he’s managed to start breathing properly again. “You have this look on your face.”

“You,” Negan responds bluntly. “How fuckin’ pretty you look right now. I mean, shit, you always look gorgeous, but right now..”

Rick flushes, a half pleased half-embarrassed kind of flush this time, and he gives Negan a little shove. “Shut up.” He mumbles with a grin, shaking his head, but Negan’s not done yet.

“I mean it,” The older man insists. “All spread out under me, your pretty little curls all over our pillows, those damn blue eyes makin’ me feel all weak and shit. Je- _sus_ , Grimes, I got it fuckin’ bad for you, I guess..”

“Well, duh,” Rick murmurs affectionately, face now completely red with embarrassment – he’s not used to having someone dote on him _so goddamn much_. You divorced all your wives so you could be married to _just_ me. I think that counts as having a giant crush on me?”

“You’re biased,” Negan chuckles softly, leaning down to kiss Rick, slow and soft. “’Cause you like me, too.”

“Yeah, well.” Rick smiles at him, so full of love Negan thinks his heart might just burst right out of his goddamn chest. Shit. Then Rick sighs a little, still with an affectionate look, and says, half complaining, “Can we sleep now? No more tickle fights.”

“And by tickle fights you mean me tickling you while you lay there helplessly,” Negan teases, and Rick rolls his eyes. “Yeah, sure, princess. I mean, we don’t have anything to do tomorrow, but yeah, we can sleep now.”

“Good,” Rick mumbles, rolling onto his belly. “I’m tired. I need beauty sleep.”

“No you don’t,” Negan murmurs, easing himself down against Rick’s back, needing the contact, needing to be sure Rick’s not going anywhere. “You’re beautiful just the way you are.”

Rick’s glad his face is buried in the pillow and it’s dark, so when he blushes despite himself, Negan can’t keep praising him.

When he’s woken up by a stream of sunlight, they haven’t moved much. Negan’s still pressing completely and totally down on Rick, warm and steady and comforting. He’s still asleep, breath slow and even and hot against Rick’s shoulder. Damn, Rick’s comfortable.

Eventually, though, Rick gets a little restless and begins to squirm. Negan’s a light enough sleeper that this wakes him and he hums appreciatively against Rick’s skin, fingers creeping up and down Rick’s sides.

“Good morning,” He murmurs, voice rugged and low with sleep. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah.” Rick shifts, sighs softly at the gentle slide of Negan’s cock against his ass. Negan’s not quite hard yet, but he’s working up to it, especially with the warmth of Rick’s body.

“Good.” Negan’s head dips to Rick’s collarbone, nuzzling against it, thumbing over Rick’s shoulderblades. “Guess we should get up, huh?”

“Not yet.” Rick’s quickly taking on a breathless sort of tone as Negan’s hips roll lazily against his own, and Negan murmurs agreement, eyes shutting. Rick’s warm and soft under him, and damn, how did he get so lucky?

“What do you suggest we do instead?”

“Don’t tease, Negan,” Rick mumbles, lifting a little so he’s pressed harder against the older man’s growing erection. “Too sleepy for you to tease me right now.”

“That’s fair.” Slowly Negan draws his boxers off, runs both hands over the newly bare skin of his ass. “Mm.. shit, baby, I ever tell you these mornings are my favorite?”

“Why, ‘cause you’re getting laid?”

Negan chuckles, quiet against Rick’s skin, and reaches for the lube in their bedside table. “I mean, that’s a bonus. Nah.. I mean the mornings I get to just.. lay around with you. The mornings I get to hold you and kiss you and we can pretend it’s just the two of us for a little bit.”

“I’m inclined to agree,” Rick says, although he’s cut off by a soft little gasp as Negan slides one finger into him. “Oh, _Negan_.”

“Easy, Rick,” Negan murmurs. “You’ve got this.”

“It’s been a while since we could just go slow like this,” Rick points out, sucking in another sharp breath as Negan pushes in a second. “Sh-it.. mostly been quickies, dunno if you noticed..”

“I _did_ notice, actually.” Negan waits for Rick’s little nod to continue before slowly, carefully, beginning to work the digits in and out of Rick’s body. “That’s why I’m gonna try and make this one special, Rick. In celebration that we can just.. take our time. Not have to worry about shit.”

“Sounds.. sounds good,” Rick pants softly, eyelashes fluttering. “Negan..”

“You’re so fuckin’ tight, baby boy,” Negan croons approvingly against his ear. “But not as tight as usual. You been fucking yourself, Rick?”

“A – a little,” Rick keens low in his throat, “ _Fuck_. Ju-just when you were busy.”

“Let me guess.. you just couldn’t hold it anymore.” Negan gives a little jerking crook of his fingers that makes Rick moan throatily. “You got so fucking horny you just couldn’t wait for me, so you found yourself a nice secluded spot and fingered your tight little hole until you came. Shit.. I thought I’d seen you walkin’ funny without me even touching you, but I didn’t pay it too much attention. But, baby,” He drops his voice to a low purr, “You know you could come to me when you need me. I’ll drop everything to pay attention to you, you know that.”

Rick whimpers, back arching. “I know, I know, just – just couldn’t stop thinking ‘bout you fucking me, and I couldn’t find you, and I _need_ it, Negan, please.”

“Breathe, Rick,” Negan coos. “Sweetheart, need you to take some breaths. You’re gettin’ yourself all worked up and I’m not even fucking you yet.”

“I need it, Negan,” Rick whines, blue eyes dark, pupils blown wide. “ _Negan_.”

“Shh..” Negan nuzzles the back of his neck, kissing softly, adding a third finger into Rick’s body, feeling the younger man’s muscles tightening desperately. Damn. “Come on, Rick. Need you to relax or we’re not going to get anywhere with this.”

“Okay,” Rick whispers. “Okay, okay. Okay. I’m okay.”

“Right.” Negan kisses along the shell of his ear. “You’re okay. You ready for me?”

Rick nods, hips lifting a little off the bed. The movement creates such delicious friction against the underside of his cock and he moans softly, eyes closing. Negan shucks his own boxers and slicks his cock with lube, sliding against Rick’s ass and open hole, letting a groan slip through his lips. Rick, to his credit, manages to hold still, although his breaths are coming short and ragged.

“Fuck me,” Rick breathes. “Negan.”

Slowly Negan presses in, going almost painfully slow. Rick makes a sound, head dipping to the pillow, and Negan kisses along the exposed ridge of his shoulders. God, Rick’s tight, squeezing hard around his cock. Negan leans a little more of his weight onto Rick as he pushes in deeper, drawing a choked moan out of Rick.

“So good for me,” Negan croons. “So fucking well behaved, Rick. Look at you, taking my cock like this, so nice and tight for me. Tell me how you feel, Rick.”

“Good,” Rick chokes a little, eyes closing, as Negan bottoms out, letting their hips rest flush together. “F-full.. so full. Negan..”

Negan runs a hand through his curls, leaning down to press a slow, open mouthed kiss to Rick’s lips. Rick moans into it, reaching up to touch Negan’s face.

“Tell me when you’re ready,” Negan murmurs, shifting just a little and making Rick gasp, soft and sweet.

“You feel so good,” Rick mumbles, turning his face into the pillows. “So big inside me. Love the way you stretch me open, Negan, love it when you fuck me.”

Negan shivers, giving a little puff of air against the side of Rick’s neck. Rick can have a _filthy_ mouth sometimes, and while it’s been worse, it never fails to get Negan going. It probably has something to do with the way the words sound in Rick’s honey sweet drawl, making everything sound so straightforward and right.

“Shit, Rick. You’re gonna make me lose my mind with that kind of talk.”

“Then fuck me.” Rick peeks over his shoulder at Negan, blue eyes hazy with lust. “’m ready. Move. Please.”

Negan groans lowly, fingers raking down over Rick’s sides. Slowly he pulls back, pushes back in, and when Rick moans vaguely into the pillows he finds a nice pace, with slow, lazy rolls of his hips. Rick’s panting softly, meeting Negan’s movements with his own vague rocking. Shit, it feels fucking good. Rick’s tight as hell, muscles contracting around Negan’s cock, and the sounds he’s making – all soft little moans and whines and sighs – are like heaven.

“I love you,” Negan says softly against Rick’s shoulder. “So much, baby.”

“Love you.” Rick’s voice is thick and he’s shaking under Negan’s touch, hips sliding back with each of Negan’s inwards thrusts, but his tone is full of pleasure. “ _Negan_ , fuck. Love the way you fuck me.”

“I know.” Negan nuzzles against the back of Rick’s neck, reaching down in between Rick’s legs and slowly beginning to stroke the younger man’s cock. He thumbs over the precum beading at the head, swipes it down against the underside, and Rick whines lowly.

Rick can’t seem to stop shaking. They’ve tried all sorts of positions and paces but nothing seems to do it for him like this: Negan’s entire weight pressing down warm and comforting on his back, thrusting deep but slow, gentle. He keeps Rick pinned to the mattress, save for the movement of Rick’s hips, and it’s this Rick seems to adore.

“Negan,” Rick keens, low and soft, eyes closing with ecstasy. “Negan, close. You’re so deep inside me, Negan, you’re g’nna make me cum..”

“That’s it, Rick.” Negan’s free hand runs through Rick’s curls again, the other giving careful flicks over the length of Rick’s cock. “Such a good boy for me, baby. Taking me so good. Cum for me, kitten, don’t be shy.. I’ve got you, that’s it..”

Rick shudders and just about fucking _mewls_ , pawing helplessly at the sheets. Negan’s giving him no relief, and the slow, dragging thrusts are almost painful in the over-abundance of stimulation. He can’t stop trembling, swollen pink lips parted in sharp little gasps, and Negan hums softly. It _has_ been a while since they’ve actually, really made love, and he’d known going into it Rick wouldn’t last long.

Then Rick stiffens, releasing hard into the sheets; his cock throbs and twitches a little and he moans shakily, back arching as much as he can with Negan on top of him. The sudden tightness inside Rick is enough to drag out Negan’s orgasm, too, and in another couple of short quick thrusts he’s spilling into the warmth of Rick’s ass, groaning into Rick’s shoulder. Rick’s shaking almost violently, gasping and panting and squirming, and Negan soothes him, using one hand to firmly rub his bare back in small circles.

Slowly Negan pulls out, grunting softly. Rick sinks into the sheets as he relaxes, eyes hooded and tired. Negan doesn’t move away at first, instead kisses over Rick’s shoulders and neck. Then he slides off of Rick – who whines pitifully, half-heartedly trying to keep him in bed – and coaxes Rick into getting up.

“We need to shower, kitten,” Negan murmurs, one arm around Rick’s waist. “Come on, you’re all dirty. Come on, baby..”

Rick’s stumbling a little, leaning against Negan’s side. Somehow, God only knows, Negan manages to get Rick in the shower. He runs shampoo through Rick’s pretty curls, rubs Rick’s shoulders, and murmurs sweet little nothings against Rick’s ear until Rick cums without Negan dipping below his shoulderblades. God, Negan loves being able to do that.

Afterwards Negan carefully wipes Rick down, gets him all clean, and convinces Rick to go out and rest. Then he takes some time for himself, enjoying the warm water falling over his shoulders, and when he steps out of the shower he even shaves. He hadn’t done it in a little while, been too busy, but damn, it feels good to be clean again.

When he comes out of the bathroom Rick’s on the balcony, curled up on the little swinging couch outside. Negan shrugs on a bathrobe and goes to join him. He looks up when Negan slides open the door and steps outside, and his expression softens.

“Hey, baby,” Negan says softly, walking over and sitting down on the swing. Rick cuddles into him, yawning softly, and he slides Rick into his lap.

“Love you,” Rick mumbles into Negan’s shoulder. “Do we have anything to do today?”

“Don’t know, don’t care.” Negan sighs happily, settling more comfortably and adjusting his grip on Rick. “They can deal without us for a while.”

Rick hums, nuzzles into Negan’s neck. Negan rubs one hand up and down Rick’s back and lifts his feet to the coffee table, and this time Rick doesn’t even bother to check him for it. Man, what a morning. Waking up to his beautiful husband, getting laid, just being able to relax and enjoy the morning – just the two of them. He knows that they can’t just shirk all their duties for the day; after all, their odd little town they’re building still needs them. But fuck if they can’t have just a few hours to themselves.


End file.
